Broken
by SabiaAtenea
Summary: Se enamoro y fue feliz pero todo cambio un día dando paso a una tristeza y una vida que ella nunca espero ¿Podrá recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvo? ¿ Podrá perdonarlo algún día?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo con ellos y la historia me pertenece.

Este One -Shot participo en el "Contest Lemonsutra" como no paso a la última ronda estoy autorizada para poder publicarlo.

Es un poco triste pero un día soñe con ella y no pude sacarla de mi mente hasta cuando estaba terminado, beteado y mandado para el contest.

Espero que les guste como a mí me gusto!

Cariños.

Ana.

* * *

**Broken**

Desperté sin necesidad de una alarma, ya que mi cuerpo tenía su propio despertador y nunca se equivocaba en la hora, siempre era exacta.

Abrí los ojos para poder levantarme, y mi visión era siempre la misma; un techo de color blanco que me informaba que estaba en la misma cama, misma habitación y lo peor de todo; en la misma vida, rutina y con el mismo hombre.

Me voltee hacia el lado donde se supone que se encontraba el hombre que debería amar, al cual juré hacerlo hasta que la muerte nos separara, pero solo encontré un lado vacío, unas almohadas de color negro que evidenciaban que alguien había posado su cabeza por horas ya que ellas estaban levemente hundidas y las sábanas que eran de un contraste de estas, también demostraban que mi esposo había estado conmigo nuevamente durante la noche.

Antes de conocerlo creía en los cuentos de hadas, en los cuales la princesa encontraba al príncipe montado en su hermoso corcel, que desvainando su espada defendía a u amada con todas sus fuerzas de la bruja malvada. Pero que con el tiempo comprobé que no era verdad.

Llevé mi mano a ese lugar sintiendo que todavía estaba tibio demostrando que hace poco se había levantado y lo más probable que estaba haciendo su rutina de ejercicios para después volver a ducharse, colocarse su traje Armani, después sentarse a desayunar para compartir y aparentar ser una familia feliz.

Suspiré y por fin logré levantarme, me dirigí como autómata a ducharme, ya en el baño me saqué mi camisa de dormir de seda, ingresé a la ducha y abrí la llave del agua caliente y fría para poder moderarla. Ya con el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo continué echando jabón con la esencia que a él le gustaba, así como el shampoo, acondicionador, ropa, en fin… todo.

Terminé de ducharme y me coloqué la toalla, me miré en el gran espejo que era de similares dimensiones que el resto del baño, grande y espacioso, los azulejos eran negros y todos los accesorios eran blancos, el jacuzzi donde muchas veces hicimos el amor que después con el tiempo se convirtió solo en sexo.

Me fijé en mis ojos que habían perdido la luz o brillo el cual siempre admiró, el cual decía que lo iluminaban cada vez que nuestras miradas se encontraban. Mis ojeras que no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, mi piel tersa gracias a las cremas y humectantes, mi cabello largo con los bucles al final de este que lo volvían loco. Preferí no seguir mirando para no odiarme ni odiarle a él más.

Al salir del baño lo encontré de pie frente a mí, me detuve inmediatamente mi vista quedó clavada en sus ojos que me mostraban indiferencia, molestia, rabia, pero si te fijabas o le conocías como yo lo hacía podrías darte cuenta que había dolor, anhelo, angustia, añoranza y esos eran sentimientos que no podía soportar en su mirada.

Corté nuestro contacto y me aparté de su camino para poder vestirme, lo sentí dar un leve suspiro, pero no dijo nada más. Comencé a vestirme con un simple jeans, unas _converse_ y una camiseta de tirantes. Salí del dormitorio mientras escuchaba como comenzaba a sonar la ducha nuevamente con otro ocupante.

Fui al dormitorio de mi hija para levantarla y prepararla para el desayuno, y luego, llevarla al colegio. Al entrar a su dormitorio mis labios formaron en una sonrisa; era tan perfecta, tan bella, todo en ella era pureza, inocencia, ella hacia mi mundo diferente, era lo único que amaba ya que nada valía la pena.

Caminé hasta su cama y me senté para poder besar su frente.

—Amor—la llamé—. Despierta, corazón.

—Hmmmm… no quiero —rezongó.

—Arriba cielo, sabes que debes ir a clases —dije destapándola para tomarla de la mano y llevarla al baño.

—Mami, no quiero—hablaba mientras se refregaba sus ojitos con sus manos.

—Preciosa, vamos no seas rezongona —finalicé de decir al sacarle el pijama—, y ahora a la ducha.

—Mami.

—Si amor, ¿Dime?—pregunté mirando esos hermosos ojos color verdes que tanto amaba.

—Papi desayunará con nosotras ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí—respondí—, apura para que vayamos con él —sonreí al verla tan feliz por querer compartir con su padre.

Sabía de ante mano que para Edward, Kate nuestra hija, era lo más importante en el mundo, podía interponer su vida en el trayecto de una bala o venderle su alma al diablo con tal de salvarla de cualquier cosa, que no le pasara nada. Esa era una de las dos únicas razones que teníamos en común, por no decir la única.

Dejé mis pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza y así disfrutar de mis momentos a solas que tenía con ella y vivir cada momento como si fuera el único.

Después de bañarla, secarla, y vestirla nos dirigimos al comedor para encontrarnos a un Edward impecablemente vestido sin ninguna expresión en su cara como cada vez que estaba metido en sus pensamientos y en sus negocios. Kate se soltó de mi mano para poder correr a los brazos de su padre, el cual estaba de pie con los brazos extendidos en dirección hacia ella

La levantó sin ningún esfuerzo y eso que ella tenía siete años y era más alta a la estatura normal, los ojos de Edward se iluminaban cada vez que la veían, y su sonrisa era la misma que antes veía cuando él me veía a mí. Se besaron mutuamente en la mejilla y la bajó para que pudiera sentarse a la mesa, me miró unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada a la niña nuevamente y sentarse.

Caminé hacia ese lugar y me senté donde siempre, al lado derecho de mi esposo. Mientras comíamos toda la conversación era presidida por mi hija y parte de ella por su padre yo solo era una mera espectadora.

Luego del desayuno familiar me dirigí con Kate hacia su colegio para luego regresar y hacer la rutina de mi vida. Al volver a casa me dirigí al gimnasio para estar en forma ya que lo que realizaba exigía tener un cuerpo en las más óptimas condiciones.

Pasé toda la tarde entre ejercicios y los quehaceres domésticos, aunque tenía personas que se encargaban de ello, siempre me gustó poder estar pendiente de todo lo que me rodeaba, además no venía de una familia acomodada por lo que aprendí de todo, desde lavar el baño hasta realizar las cenas más exquisitas del mundo culinario. Además que podía compartir con mi princesita cuando volvía a clases ya que pasábamos solas porque Edward solo estaba por las mañanas, hasta entrada la noche y de tiempo completo el domingo.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde me arreglé para poder ir a trabajar como lo estipulaba el contrato que había tenido que firmar obligadamente por mi amado esposo.

Me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi pequeña que estaba jugando con Bree que era quien me ayudaba desde hace algunos años exactamente cuando todo había comenzado. Me despedí de ella ya que cuando llegaba estaba profundamente dormida. Salí de la casa hacia el coche que ya estaba esperándome con la puerta abierta con Kevin sosteniéndola, le sonreí y me senté dentro de este comenzando a realizar el trabajo mental que debía hacer todos los días cuando llegaba este momento, tenía que dejar de ser Isabella Cullen.

Llegamos a la oficina y salí rápidamente entrando al edificio, el _lobby_ era impresionante lo cual no causaba el deslumbramiento que hizo cuando entré por él la primera vez. Tomé el ascensor para dirigirme hasta el piso veinte. Esta era la hermosa empresa familiar que tanto se pavoneaba mi suegro si es que lo puedo llamar así y toda su maldita familia. Además que aparte de la constructora Cullen Ltda. Era la fachada perfecta del más asqueroso negocio que habían construido y que estaba en el misterio, porque muchos de sus clientes eran personas de los más altos puestos de gobierno y otras eran muy importantes en el país así que no había problema que siguieran con ello.

Respiré hondo al encontrarme frente al despacho de Edward y entre sin tocar abriendo la puerta. Me di cuenta que ya estaban casi todas las chicas listas y preparadas para trabajar. Caminé hacia el ventanal donde se podía ver el Central Park, los días domingos llevábamos a nuestra hija para que pudiera entretenerse y salir de la rutina y en el proceso me ayudaba a encontrarme con la antigua Isabella.

Escuché a lo lejos que Edward comenzaba a repartir los nombres de los clientes de los cuales cada una debía cumplir con sus obligaciones. A medida que se le entregaban los nombres y las especificaciones que ellos pedían, las chicas iban saliendo y como siempre yo era la última en salir.

Esperé a que me hablara para darme la vuelta y escuchar cual era mi cliente.

—Isabella —dijo haciendo que dirigiera la vista hasta donde se encontraba –. Hoy será tu último día y atenderás a James.

Asentí y tomé la carpeta que tendía su mano. Como ya conocía a James me dirigí al mismo sitio que siempre era elegido por él y ni siquiera revisé las especificaciones que solicitaba ya que eran siempre las mismas.

.

.

.

Cuando regresé a casa, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, me di cuenta que todas las luces como siempre estaban apagadas, pero al cruzar la puerta sabía que me encontraría a Edward esperándome para ver que volvía intacta y en buenas condiciones.

Como lo esperaba, Edward estaba sentado en su sillón preferido y con un vaso de whisky en su mano mirando en dirección a mí. Traté de caminar directo a mi cuarto para bañarme y sacar fuera todo rastro indeseable de mi cuerpo, pero como la suerte no estaba conmigo tenía que hablarme.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó—. ¿Disfrutaste de tu último encuentro?

Esa última pregunta hizo que lo mirara transmitiéndole todo el rencor y odio que sentía hacia él. Caminé rápidamente hacia la habitación para no comenzar un escándalo y despertar a mi hija.

Mi ira era tal que rápidamente comencé a sacarme toda la ropa que traía encima, pero ni siquiera alcance a bajarme el cierre del vestido cuando entró Edward hecho un demonio enfocando su vista en mi para luego caminar y tomarme de los brazos y tirarme hacia la pared haciendo que mi espalda rebotara en ella y en el mismo proceso botara todo el aire.

Lo miré pero no alcancé a decir nada porque estaba frente a mí enterrando sus manos en mi cara y tomando mis labios entre los suyos, grité por la sorpresa, rabia, impotencia, con mucho dolor; no físico, ya que ese se olvidaba fácilmente, pero sí con el dolor de mi alma. Recibí su beso, pero a medida que veía que él no se apartaba con toda la fuerza que logré reunir lo empujé para que me soltara.

—¿Qué te pasa?—pregunté con mucho esfuerzo ya que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Qué me pasa?—cuestionó en mi misma condición—. Quiero borrar los labios asquerosos de este bastardo. Quiero borrar cualquier señal o huella que haya dejado en tu cuerpo.

—No seas imbécil ni ridículo Edward, ¿qué más te da quién me bese?

—Claro que me importa lo que te hacen, eres mi mujer.

Esas palabras me hicieron soltar una carcajada tan grande que temí que mi bebé despertara, pero era inevitable que me riera. En un momento me comenzó a doler el estómago porque la risa no menguaba, empecé a respirar hondo para parar de reírme, esto era tan bizarro, él venía ahora a preocuparse por mí…

_Dos años antes…_

_Me encontraba en el dormitorio cuando Edward entró nervioso, se notaba que estaba agobiado. Para personas que no lo conocían no sabrían qué pasa por su mente, pero yo lo conocía a la perfección._

—_¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?_

—_Bella tú sabes que yo te amo ¿Verdad? —dijo de forma sospechosa._

—_Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué pasa?—cuestioné_

—_Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, pero sin preguntar nada—habló cada vez más nervioso y contagiándome ese estado._

—_¿Y la niña con quién va a quedar?— pregunté._

—_Con Maggie._

_Sin preguntar nada más caminé tras él, confiando que realmente era algo importante para necesitar mi compañía dejando sola a nuestra hija. Entramos al auto y el trayecto fue realizado junto a un silencio que realmente me ponía los pelos de punta; Edward solo conducía sin siquiera mirarme como siempre lo hacía o regalándome esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro. _

_Edward detuvo el auto frente a la empresa que era dirigida por la persona que me transmitía los más oscuros sentimientos que podía albergar._

_Seguí caminado tras Edward preguntándome ¿Por qué estábamos aquí? No me había dicho si había una reunión especial para haberme arreglado de forma más sofisticada, realmente no lo entendía._

_Al traspasar el umbral de la oficina del Director supe que no pasaría nada bueno cuando se cerraran las puertas. _

_Detrás del escritorio se encontraba mi suegro, el famoso y gran Carlisle Cullen; por más que fuera el padre y jefe de Edward, yo le temía, cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que era El Diablo en persona._

—_Hola Isabella—saludó dejando aparecer una sonrisa que para muchas era deslumbrante pero para mí era terrorífica._

—_Hola Carlisle._

—_Siéntate, por favor—indicó._

_Me senté y miré a Edward que estaba detrás del asiento de Carlisle mirando por el gran ventanal que regalaba una hermosa vista. Sabía que algo pasaría, porque Edward no me miraba; estaba escondiéndola de mí para que no pudiera descifrarla como siempre lo hacía. _

—_Bella—comenzó a hablar—. Edward te ha traído aquí porque tengo que hablar contigo algunas cosas importantes además que serás parte de algo demasiado valioso para la familia —explicó—, pero con ello tendrás que cumplir dos cosas solamente Isabella, la primera es discreción ya que si esta información sale de tu boca te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida y de eso explícitamente me encargaré yo; segundo, es que tendrás que ser obediente, tienes que acatar todo lo que se te diga sin reclamar ni menos oponerte a lo que se te pide; realmente espero que cumplas esas dos cosas y todo lo demás para ti será fácil._

—_Pero… —balbucee—, ¿de qué se trata todo? ¿Edward dime qué pasa? —pregunté pero él ni siquiera se dignó a darse la vuelta y responder o decir alguna cosa que me dejara tranquila ya que mi corazón corría desbocado y sentía que se me saldría por la boca._

_Carlisle se levantó caminó rodeando el escritorio y se colocó a mi lado apoyado en este. _

—_La empresa de la que te estoy hablando Isabella es la de Dama de compañía, detrás de esta hermosa, fructífera y prestigiosa empresa hay otra que solo funciona de noche la que se dedica a entregar placer tanto a hombres como a mujeres._

—_¡¿Qué?!_

_Continuó hablando como si yo no hubiera dicho nada _

—_Esta empresa, Isabella, la fundó mi padre cuando yo era un niño y ha continuado creciendo cada día más, por lo tanto tiene que seguir así—habló mientras veía de forma ida como levantaba su mano para poder acariciar mi rostro sin siquiera lograr moverme ya que estaba paralizada por lo que me contaba—. Edward, tu hermoso y querido esposo será mi sucesor y ésta es una de las tantas pruebas en las que ha sido y seguirá siendo sometido; estas son para poder demostrarme la lealtad que le tiene a su padre y la obediencia que siempre dice tener._

_Edward seguía sin mirarme no entendía como él podía ser parte de algo que no encajaba en lo que siempre pensé, él era un hombre correcto, un padre ejemplar y el esposo perfecto; nunca entendí la relación que tenía con su padre, siempre tenía que agachar la cabeza cuando su padre levantaba solo un tono su voz, como no defendía sus puntos de vistas cuando lo dejaba en vergüenza y lo hacía ver como un tonto, una persona sin pensamiento propio, tenía que repetir todo lo que decía, pero conmigo y en la casa era totalmente otra persona, independiente y demostraba en todo lo distinto que era a la que estaba frente a su padre._

—_Por eso mi querida, hoy comenzarás en esta empresa—dijo mirándome con unos ojos negros como el carbón que me hicieron morir del miedo—. Hoy conocerás que este mundo puede llegar a ser lo más exquisito. Solo debes disfrutar—dijo enfatizando la última palabra—, Edward retírate y cierra la puerta cuando salgas._

_Edward bajó su cabeza dándose la vuelta para caminar a la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra obedeciendo a su padre._

—_Edward —lo llamé levantándome soltando las lágrimas para que corrieran sobre mis mejillas pero fui retenida por Carlisle el cual me tomó con fuerza de una de mis muñecas para que no saliera de la oficina–. No permitas esto, por favor—supliqué—, ayúdame, piensa en mí, en la niña, en nosotros —al ver que caminaba como si no estuviera pasando nada grité con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡Sácame de aquí!_

_Pero todo fue inútil vi como cerraba la puerta tras de él sin siquiera haber protestado para nada._

—_Ahora Isabella te haré disfrutar y conocer muchas cosas que el inepto de mi hijo en su vida te dará…_

—¿Qué te causa tanta risa? —bramó tomando mis brazos para zarandearme—. Dime.

—Tú —hablé ya una vez calmada y mirándolo con todo el odio que le tenía—. De ti, estúpido, tú que ahora te crees con el derecho de hablarme de esas tonteras de que soy tu mujer —le dije golpeándole el pecho—. Tú que me entregaste en bandeja al malnacido que dice ser tu padre, al maldito que…

—Calla —dijo apretándome los brazos logrando poner una mueca en mis labios pegándome nuevamente a la pared y haciendo que me diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza–. ¡Cállate, no digas nada de lo que te puedes arrepentir! —prosiguió con los dientes apretados.

—¿De qué me tendría que arrepentir Edward? —reclamé moviendo mis brazos logrando solo que me dolieran más—. ¿De ser tu esposa? Porque si es por eso… sí, me arrepiento cada día de haberme topado contigo en la estación del metro.

_Ocho años antes…_

_Maldición nuevamente me había quedado dormida y el Sr. Whitlock me regañaría otra vez._

_Corrí hacia la estación del metro que estaba cerca del departamento que había alquilado Charlie y lograr estudiar tranquila. No es que fuéramos ricos, ni nada por el estilo, pero como había obtenido algunas becas la universidad se pagaba sola, mientras que mi padre pagaba mis gastos con los ahorros de mis estudios._

_Bajé corriendo las escaleras ya que el metro estaba detenido y comenzaba a sonar el sonido que avisaba que las puertas se cerrarían, cuando puse mi espalda dentro del vagón la puerta se cerró dejándome apretadísima ya que este venia repleto pero al realizarse este acto sentí que alguien se quejaba porque colisioné con esa persona muy fuertemente._

—_Lo siento—dije levantando la mirada y mirando a los verdes más hermosos que había visto, la voz se me quedó atorada en la garganta._

—_No te preocupes, solo fue la sorpresa —dijo sonriendo dejando admirar esa sonrisa perfecta._

_Así fue que siempre me lo topaba en el metro haciendo que poco a poco comenzáramos primeramente una relación de amistad, logrando conocernos mejor aprendiendo cosas de cada uno y haciendo que las mariposas que flotaban en mi estomago cada vez que lo veía se concentraran con más fuerza._

_Pasando de los roces suaves que inconscientemente o con intención a los primeros besos que me llevaban a la gloria, convirtiéndonos en novios, después cuando intimamos por primera vez permitiéndole a Edward llevarme a tocar las estrellas y no una sino muchas veces hasta cuando estuvo frente a mí para pedirme que fuera su esposa, todo con él había sido especial, era inimaginable lo que había podido cambiar mi vida._

—También me arrepiento de haberte dado el sí frente al altar cuando nos casamos, me arrepiento de enamorarme de ti como una idiota pensando que eras alguien bueno que me protegería, a mí y a mi hija, pero no fue así; me entregaste al mejor postor, me entregaste al maldito de tu padre y a toda esa mierda para poder demostrar que no eras un pelele, un infeliz que se escondía en los pantalones de su querido padre—al terminar de pronunciar la última palabra sentí como una mano choco con mi mejilla con tanta fuerza que hizo que girara el rostro en un sentido.

Volví mi rostro para ver a Edward respirar con gran dificultad, viendo que sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban con gran fuerza.

—Suéltame—murmuré.

—No.

—Suéltame, Edward no quiero que me toques.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que tengo todo el derecho a tenerte cuando y como quiera.

—Perdiste ese derecho cuando tu padre me folló por primera vez.

—Cállate Bella, maldita sea —dijo antes de estampar nuevamente sus labios con los míos introduciendo su lengua inmediatamente haciendo que gritara y tratara de apartarlo de mí para poder acabar con esta locura.

Sus manos dejaron por mis brazos convirtiéndose en avariciosas y acabando en mis senos, apretándolos fuertemente logrando que me doliera. Tiró de forma brusca por mis hombros los tirante de mi vestido haciendo que uno de ellos se rompiera permitiendo que quedara la parte superior de mi cuerpo a la vista, Edward dejó mis labios dejando besos a través de mi mandíbula para llegar a mi cuello.

—No Edward, por favor no hagas esto —sollocé—, no de esta manera.

Él levantó la mirada y descubrí que era la misma que me brindó cuando me dijo que me amaba

—Te amo Bella, perdóname —pidió en un susurro antes de volver a besarme, pero esta vez fue suave.

Me tomó de la cintura para que pudiera enrollar mis piernas en su cintura y camino conmigo a nuestra cama depositándome en ella mientras seguía besándome, mis manos fueron a su cabello enredándolo en mis dedos para poder acariciarlo de forma suave como siempre le gustaba a él, continuó con sus besos que fueron de mis labios pasando por mis ojos para poder secar mis lágrimas que brotaban de ellos, luego mis mejillas para pasar a mi mandíbula y así a mi cuello el cual mordisqueaba suave con reverencia logrando sacarme gemidos, siguió con sus labios camino a mis senos, besándolos y a la vez tomándolos con las manos humedeciendo mis pezones para después soplar sobre ellos haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara para darle mayor acceso.

Con delicadeza desplazó mi vestido que estaba enrollado en mi cintura dejándome solo en bragas, se quedó frente a mí mirándome con deseo pero a la vez con admiración, anhelo, con amor. Se volvió a posicionar sobre mí para volver a besar mis labios, me transmitió todo lo que sentía por mí y yo aunque muy en el fondo también lo besé tiernamente por todo lo que habíamos vivido y todo el amor que una vez le tuve.

Poco a poco su ropa desapareció y la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo también, me besó a su antojo en el momento que estuvo en mi vientre podía sentir en sus besos que amaba lo que había crecido en ese lugar, siempre cuando besaba ese lugar me agradecía por haberle dado el mejor regalo del mundo y esta no fue la excepción.

—Gracias, Bella.

Podía sentir mi piel erizarse por sus manos cuando pasaban por algún lugar, estos eran suaves, reverenciales, y con ellos también me hacía el amor. Mis manos también recorriendo cada espacio que podía ser tocado y mis labios pasaron por su rostro, cuello, hombros y pecho siempre había amado su piel, cada lunar que en ella se encontraba, su sabor siempre me volvía loca ya que este era único porque no había alguno que pudiera describirlo.

Cuando estaba preparada me acomodó en el centro de la cama poniendo debajo de mis glúteos una almohada para lograr un mejor ángulo haciendo que doblara mis rodillas él se sentó en la cama y se posicionó entre mis muslos con sus piernas un poco abiertas para que no fuera incomoda la posición, levantando un poco la pelvis para poder penetrarme.

Cuando ingresó en mi solté un gemido que nació de mi garganta siempre que lo sentía en mi era distinto a todos los demás, además de sentir que no era solo sexo, él se encargaba de amarme sentir su cuerpo sin barreras que me separara de él, poder sentir de forma lenta como entraba y salía de mí, me hacía sentir electricidad por la sensación.

Sentía sus labios en mi vientre, mis senos, algunas veces tomaba mis labios; y mis manos no se quedaban atrás estas recorrían sus hombros, su pecho, y donde más se quedaban era su cabello.

Todo era tan intenso, ya que él al hacerlo de forma lenta queriendo botar todas mis murallas me destrozaba cada vez más. Poco a poco los movimientos comenzaron a aumentar logrando que de nuestros labios salieran gemidos, gruñidos y por supuesto nuestros nombres.

Cuando sentí que mis paredes estaban a punto de estrecharse en espasmos alrededor de su masculinidad tomé su rostro en mis manos para poder besarlo, permitiendo acallar en su boca mi gemido de placer cuando esto ocurrió y silenciar su gruñido cuando el también alcanzó su orgasmo.

Nos besamos unos minutos más, todavía unidos tratando de regular nuestras respiraciones, cuando nos soltamos nuestras bocas él salió de mi dejandome en la cama arropada.

—Te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides —suspiró—, perdóname.

—No puedo —hablé—, quiero el divorcio.

Me miró unos minutos recorriendo mi rostro como si lo estuviera memorizando, después dejó un beso en mi frente y uno ligero en mis labios.

—Lo siento—dijo levantándose de la cama para ponerse su pantalón de pijama y saliendo de la habitación dejándome sin ninguna respuesta.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado.

Quiero agradecer a mis **betas AlePattz **y **MeliPatt **que siempre me apoyan.

Muchas gracias.

Espero me dejen un rr y me cuenten si quieren que lo continúe.

Bye.

Ana.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo con ellos y la historia me pertenece.

Espero les guste...

Ana.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Mi vida era una completa mierda. Y todo gracias al distinguido Carlisle Cullen.

Y yo un gran hijo de puta que calló en todo momento sin siquiera cuestionar nada de lo que su asquerosa mente pudiera maquinar.

Pero esta era mi suerte.

Reí irónicamente mientras caminaba al patio trasero. Al traspasar el ventanal que me llevaba hasta allí, miré la hermosa Luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Siempre me había caracterizado por ser un hombre nocturno, principalmente porque cuando era niño los llantos de mi madre en las noches no me permitían dormir, después fue una costumbre debido a las pesadillas que no me daban tregua; en la adolescencia fue más fácil poder disimular mis miedos y temores, ya que los estudios o fiestas me facilitaban pasar gran parte de las noches en vela.

Pero cuando Bella entró a mi vida, logró cambiar esa costumbre ya que lograba poder dormir gran parte de la noche y cuando nos casamos sentí que gran parte de mis miedos quedaban atrás. Primero, porque tenía algo que era plenamente mío, ella, mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante, mi sueño hecho realidad.

Traté lo más que pude de esconder a Bella, sobre todo de Carlisle porque sabía de antemano que al enterarse de ella cualquier cosa podía ocurrir, lo cual paso al tiempo después.

Me senté en unas de las sillas en la terraza y me sumí en mis pensamientos, tratando de encontrar una solución a mis problemas; como si pudiera hacerlo.

Encontrar a Bella había sido aire fresco a toda la inmundicia que me rodeaba. Ella y Kate trajeron alegría a mi vida, la esperanza de tener algo sano, puro; de tener una familia real y no solo una ilusión de ello.

Decir que estaba cansado de todo era poco. Necesitaba salvar lo que me mantenía con vida, lo que me hacía respirar.

El amanecer apareció tranquilamente sin darme cuenta, me levanté y me encaminé a la casa comenzando un nuevo día; hice mi rutina de ejercicios como siempre porque me permitían poder botar gran parte de mis frustraciones, ya que las demás trataba de botarlas cuando estaba en el trabajo.

Muchos pensaba que era una persona sin sentimientos, ya que mi rostro no demostraba ninguno, siempre estaba serio y no ofrecía a nadie una sonrisa o reía, pero, ¿por qué tendría que andar con una sonrisa en mi rostro o riéndome por todo si mi vida era un asco? Sabía que toda la culpa era solamente mía, y solo por querer lograr lo que anhelé por siempre, ser dueño y señor de todo el imperio Cullen.

¿Para qué?

Para poder vengarme, por dañar a una de las personas que más amo y que haría lo que fuera para que dejara de sufrir; Lo que nunca me imaginé era que me pediría una cosa tan atroz, como querer…

No quería volver a recordar ese día, pero era inútil, su voz, su súplica, su llanto, todo eso era lo que no me dejaba dormir; Solo me quedaba la mayoría de las noches junto a ella en nuestra cama para poder contemplarla y guardar cada uno de sus rasgos en mi memoria, no sabía lo que saldría de todo esto pero necesitaba recordarla tal cual era ella, bella, perfecta y un sinfín de cualidades más que no terminaría enumerar nunca.

Hoy ultimaba los detalles para poder completar mi plan y así terminar con todo el poderío de Carlisle, logrando así resarcir un poco todo el dolor que había causado mi cobardía.

Ya bañado y arreglado tomé el desayuno junto a mis hermosas mujeres; Kate era la luz a mis ojos, la amaba sin restricciones, era tan bella; todavía recuerdo cuando Bella me informó que estaba esperando un bebé, su rostro mostraba tanto nerviosismo porque llevábamos tan poco tiempo juntos, prácticamente solo unos tres meses, cuando ella descubrió su estado.

Ella que no quería que yo pensara que solo se había dejado embarazar, (añadí una coma) pero yo sabía que no había sido así, lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista (quité una coma) y pasó muy poco

Recordé la felicidad queme embargó y fue algo hermoso, ya que ella fue concebida con amor puro, y sobre todo libre de la suciedad que siempre me había rodeado.

Conocerla fue hermoso, verla cuando el medico la tomó entre sus brazos al momento de nacer y escuchar su llanto invadir la sala de partos fue como música a mis oídos, era tan blanquita, con sus mejillas rosaditas y su pucherito hermoso porque la tomaban para poder limpiarla y la molestaban, cuando la trajeron para que Bella la tuviera en su pecho para poder afirmar el vínculo madre- hijo, lo único que atiné a hacer fue a tocarla y darle un beso en la frente a Bella dándole las gracias por este hermoso regalo. Después que Bella descansó y se recuperó un poco de las largas horas de parto, nos trajeron de nuevo a Kate a la habitación para que su mami le diera su primera alimentación, en ese momento nos hizo reír mucho porque al acomodarla encontró rápidamente el pezón de su madre y succionó como si la vida se le fuera en ello; un sinfín de recuerdos que lograban mitigar los dolores que tenía mi corazón.

-Bueno, me despido –dije levantándome de la mesa - te amo Kate, nunca lo olvides –le aseguré sellando mis palabras con un beso en su frente.

-¿Papi y a mi mami no le das un beso? –preguntó cuando pasaba a un lado de Bella.

La miré antes de acercarme a Bella, levantándole el rostro para poder besarla, sabía que después de lo de anoche tendríamos demasiadas cosas de que hablar las cuales no eran cómodas para ninguno de los dos.

Dejé un suave beso en sus labios pero quedándome un par de segundos más de los que debería; al terminar miré sus ojos para poder trasmitirle con los míos cuanto la amaba, aunque ella nunca me volviera a creer. Tomé mi maletín que estaba en el sitial a un costado de la puerta, salí de mi casa y me dirigí hacia el auto que estaba esperando por mí como siempre.

Ya en la oficina e inmerso en todo el trabajo que conllevaba la Constructora, no podía negar que era una de mis pasiones ya que no por nada estudié Arquitectura, desde niño con mis legos creaba un sinfín de cosas desde las más simples hasta las más complejas; el tiempo durante mi día laboral pasaba sin darme cuenta solo fui consciente de que eran las dos de la tarde cuando Jasper entró por la puerta. Jasper era una persona importante en mi vida, era uno de mis mejores amigos sino el único.

-Hola Jasper- le saludé a la vez que estiraba mi mano.

-Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás? – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

-Bien, dentro de lo que se puede –respondí – ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí que averiguaras?

-Aquí tengo lo que pediste – informó dejando la carpeta frente a mí en el escritorio y sentándose en la silla –no fue muy sencillo, sin contar que tuve que sobornar a algunos y amenazar a otros cuantos –continuó, estirando sus brazos para luego dejar las manos apoyadas cruzando los dedos. –Tu omnipotente padre es un asqueroso de primera.

-Lo sé confirmé revisando los documentos y sintiendo a medida que los leía, como la bilis subía hasta mi boca.

-La chica que está en las fotografías se llama Irina Jones, tiene veinticuatro años, vive en un hermoso departamento que es propiedad de tu padre, el cual frecuenta regularmente por no decir todos los días y esos niños que ves son tus hermanastros; lo mejor de todo para cerrar el hermoso círculo, es que Carlisle por años visitó junto a otros pedófilos de mierda un prestigioso lugar donde ofrecían servicios sexuales con menores de edad, el dueño de todo ese lugar era nada más y ni menos que Peter McMillan el mejor amigo de tu padre y es ahí donde conoció a Irina, cuando ella tenía quince años.

Me costaba demasiado poder procesar cosas tan retorcidas, información que realmente me servía para poder borrarlo totalmente de mi vida y de los míos.

-¿Cómo llegó ella de niña a esa red?

-Ella es pobre Edward, su familia la mandaba a trabajar todos los días, no asistía a la escuela y además era constantemente golpeada por su padre, quien por lo que también sale en el informe abusó de ella –suspiró. –Ella ahora se encuentra en el paraíso, tiene de todo lo que hubiera deseado algún día obtener.

-Necesito que ella y los niños queden fuera de esto, en cuanto a Carlisle en dos semanas debes preparar el galpón junto con James y Jacob.

-Está bien, pero debes saber Edward que tu padre no se va con cosas chicas y que hay un montón de mierda más en esa carpeta que debes saber y pensar bien lo que vas a hacer –suspiró- pienso que debes hacer esto con mucho cuidado, esto que tienes pensado hacer puede dejarte a ti también al descubierto o él puede hacerte caer con él, no me gustaría que te vieras afectado Edward, trata de buscar la manera de salir bien librado de esto por favor.

-Gracias por preocuparte Jasper, y por estar siempre a mi lado –reí suavemente- solo te pido que si llega a pasar algo que sea perjudicial para mí, cuides de Bella y mi hija sin que ellas se enteren, además que te dejaré una carta para que se las des si las cosas no salen bien.

Después de la visita de Jasper me dediqué a leer la documentación que me trajo detenidamente, papel por papel leí con atención sin poder dar crédito a lo que mis ojos leían, en algún momento tuve que pararme rápidamente y dirigirme al baño para poder devolver lo poco que tenía en el estómago, cuando la bilis salió prácticamente toda de mi cuerpo dejando un sabor asqueroso en mi boca, me levanté para mojarme el rostro, ya que me sentí un poco mejor salí de la oficina dejando unos encargos a mi secretaria para poder ausentarme durante el día ya que necesitaba verla imperiosamente y saber que lo que decía en esos papeles era real.

Cerca de treinta minutos me tomó llegar a la casa de mi madre, al entrar saludé a mi nana para luego dirigirme al jardín donde se encontraba como siempre.

Al llegar a este me quedé allí parado viéndola sentada de espaldas a mi y comencé a contemplarla, la amaba, siempre lo hice siempre me dio tanto amor sin restricciones pero siempre precavida para que nadie se diera cuenta, no me podía consentir la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuanto tenía la oportunidad nunca la desaprovecho, si le podía recriminar algo era que no me haya sacado de ese mundo cuando era un niño y todavía había tiempo, alejándome de lo que estaba pasando y lo que pase en el pasado.

-Hola Edward-saludó.

Caminé para poder posicionarme a su lado y besar su cabeza.

-Hola madre, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien-contestó moviendo su silla de ruedas para quedar frente a mí –siéntate –me indicó.

-Necesito que hablemos unas cosas que acabo de descubrir y necesito que me lo confirmes.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De tu esposo, de ti y de mi abuelo –dije viendo como su rostro se ensombrecía y sus ojos se humedecían –y necesito toda la verdad, no quiero omisiones ni mentiras para poder protegerme.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber, ¿cómo exactamente ocurrió el accidente por el cual quedaste en esta silla? –Enfaticé mis palabras tocando su silla- Porque siempre tuve mis dudas acerca de eso y lo más extraño de todo es que Carlisle estaba contigo cuando todo ocurrió y no hizo nada para evitarlo, sin contar que en ese accidente falleció mi abuelo y tampoco trató de ayudarlo.

-No quiero hablar de ese día Edward –habló con una mueca en el rostro –no quiero recordarlo.

-Lo siento, sé que trae malos recuerdos, pero necesito saber lo que ocurrió, yo solo recuerdo que estaba de viaje entonces y no me entere hasta mi regreso. Tú me juraste que fue un accidente y como seguías en el hospital yo no quise cuestionarte por tu condición.

Esme lloraba mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido entonces.

- Es necesario que te cuente todo desde el principio, para que entiendas como fue que llegamos a eso. Primero tienes que saber que nunca quise que crecieras en el mundo en el que me introdujo tu padre, para entonces yo no sabia en que me estaba metiendo.

- Conocí a Carlisle cuando tenía diecisiete años, yo era tan ilusa, inocente, tonta, enamorada del amor, mis padres prácticamente no me dejaban salir, las pocas amigas que tenía eran del colegio y los muchachos que conocía solo eran los vecinos que habían crecido conmigo. Así que mucho conocimiento del mundo no tenía, un verano cuando habíamos vuelto de las vacaciones que teníamos en la finca de la familia nos dimos cuenta que habían llegado nuevos vecinos, los Cullen, yo no le presté mayor importancia en ese momento ya que tu abuelo era muy estricto conmigo y con mis hermanas, y no salíamos casi nada a la calle solo para ir a clases y salir con ellos.

Ese año tuvo que venir a pasar una temporada un primo por unas pasantías en la Universidad de la cuidad, así que tu abuelo lo aceptó en la casa ya que mis tíos no tenían buena situación económica para poder arrendar en una pensión y todo lo que conllevaba mantenerlo. Al principio era agradable contar con mi primo Alex, era muy entretenido tener con quien conversar casi de tu edad que no fueran siempre tus hermanas.

Un día estaba en la terraza estudiando y escuchando música, así que no me percaté del momento en que llegó Alex con tu padre –contaba, a la nada, perdida en sus recuerdos –solo lo hice cuando me sacaron de los oídos los audífonos, asustándome, levanté la mirada para ver quien había sido encontrándome con mi primo que me hizo unas preguntas y me presentó a su amigo que estaba detrás de él –suspiro - recuerdo que me dijo que era el hijo mayor de los nuevos vecinos, que tenía veintidós años y que estudiaba en la Universidad de la cuidad. Él era su tutor en una materia que estaba cursando por lo cual lo vería seguido por la casa.

Para una joven ingenua y sin experiencia como yo tu padre era perfecto, físicamente, un hombre alto, de cabello rubio, profundos y hermosos ojos azules, y en personalidad, todo un caballero, simpático, amable, correcto, me deslumbró. Me encantaba conversar con él, aunque tu abuelo no le gustaba pero cuando él venía a la casa me era imposible no verlo o solo hablar con él para saludarlo, poco a poco me comencé a enamorar de él, lo veía como el sueño de toda niña hecho realidad, el perfecto príncipe azul.

A los meses después de haberlo conocido recuerdo que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, aunque teníamos miedo de que mi padre no nos permitiera estar juntos por la diferencia de edad, tu padre le pidió permiso y él accedió a que fuéramos novios, porque en ese tiempo había conocido a sus padres y sabía que era de confianza y que me cuidaría. Nuestro tiempo juntos como novios fue hermoso, me cuidaba tanto, pasó el tiempo y quedé embarazada, por lo que tuvimos que casarnos.

_Se veía que estaba recordando tantos detalles en su mente, pero solo me contó los más relevantes_.

-¿Yo fui ese niño? –Pregunté-¿Por qué si es así las fechas no me concuerdan?

-No, ese niño no eres tú –dijo, tragando como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. –Se llamaba Michael y murió cuatro años después que naciera.

-¿De qué forma murió?

-Tu hermano nació con cardiopatía congénita y los años que vivió los pasó en el hospital, no se pudo hacer mucho ya que no resistió los tratamientos ni la operación que le hicieron.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaron de él?

-Tu padre no me permitía hablar de él-suspiró- cuando Michael nació Carlisle estaba feliz, era atento con él y lo cuidaba, pero tu abuelo Marcus comenzó a decirle a tu padre que yo era la culpable de que nuestro niño estuviera enfermo y que era mejor que no se encariñara mucho con él, que yo no servía para nada y era por mí que nuestro niño había salido defectuoso y no duraría mucho. Al principio Carlisle se ofendía por sus palabras y me defendía, pero con el tiempo fueron haciendo mella en él y comenzó a creerlas, ya no me defendía y comenzó a alejarse de nuestro niño y cuando este falleció, solamente estuvo conmigo en el momento de los funerales y desapareció una semana sin decirme donde estaba.

Después de todo eso nuestra relación cambió radicalmente, prácticamente no nos hablábamos aunque siempre traté de que eso cambiara que volviera hacer como antes. Al pasar del tiempo, unos cuatro años exactamente naciste tú y naciste sano, yo estaba demasiado feliz ya que cambiaste mi tristeza en alegría, tú eras y eres mi mundo Edward –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. - En cuanto a tu padre, aunque de alguna manera estaba feliz por tu nacimiento, nuestra relación nunca volvió a lo que era antes. Él siguió distante incluso contigo y con el paso del tiempo pareció empeorar.

Solo pude asentir.

- El día que cambiaron definitivamente las cosas en nuestra familia fue cuando descubrí que tu padre me era infiel, que estaba con una niña de diecisiete años y que ella estaba embarazada.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Porque ella se presentó en la casa para exigirme que dejara a tu padre para que ella pudiera hacer su vida junto a él y al niño que venía en camino. En ese momento la eché de la casa y llamé a Carlisle para que viniera lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegó comenzó una fuerte discusión en la cual me golpeó en más de una ocasión, en medio de la discusión llegó mi padre y me defendió –relató –pero el momento en que tu abuelo se dirigía a llamar a la policía tu padre fue a su despacho y trajo consigo un arma y disparó a mi padre frente a mis ojos en el momento que estaba realizando la llamada, luego me miró y vi en él sus intenciones de hacer lo mismo conmigo, en ese instante me di la vuelta y traté de huir, lo cual fue inútil-confirmó señalándose.

-¿Por qué nunca lo denunciaste? ¿Por qué dejaste que quedara en libertad?

-Me amenazó con matarte si lo hacía y no lo podía permitir además, de nada hubiera servido. Tu sabes que el tiene aliados en la policía que hicieron parecer todo como un accidente, hubieran hecho lo mismo si yo hubiera presentado una denuncia. – Habló tomándome las manos- me moría si te pasaba algo, no puedo vivir si te pasa algo Edward.

Después de saber la verdad de todo lo que pasó ese fatídico día, tenía más claro que nunca que él tendría que pagar caro todo lo que había hecho sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

Chicas no tengo excusas...

Pero no fue un buen verano para mi, en realidad fue agridulce porque en Diciembre fui tía y mi sobrino es bello, precioso y lo amo demasiado. Y en Febrero falleció una tía que vivía conmigo y fue muy complicado ya que desde Diciembre estuvo hospitalizada y grave.

Mis vacaciones de verano las trabajo y este año ademas llegaba a trabajar a la casa asi que no tenia mucho tiempo.

Se que no tengo explicaciones por la demora pero hasta ahora puedo subirlo.

Nuevamente les pido mil disculpas.

Se que muchas podran decir se me paso la mano en poner a Carlisle tan malo pero lo tenia que hacer asi.

Gracias a **AllePattz** por toda su ayuda, gracias hermosa.

Nos vemos y espero sus rr...

Besototes! XD

Ana.

P.D: Tengo que explicar el asunto de las edades para que no se enreden. En la actualidad Carlisle tiene: 60 - Esme: 56 y Ed: 32. Cuando paso el accidente Carlisle tiene: 53 - Esme: 49 y Ed: 25. Cualquier cosa me preguntan y yo respondo.


End file.
